Lost Love, But Soon To Be Found
by Takutolover1
Summary: Bella went to go save Edward, but became a Queen. 50,000 years later, the Romanians planned to attack, but left with a certain somebody in chains. Read to find out what happens after Bella gets "killed" by the Romanians! I suck at summaries, Sorry! But please read! M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bella's POV

I remember back to the day I came to save Edward. As Jane opened those giant ancient doors, my chocolate brown eyes met Aro's and I instantly felt the mating pull Edward used to talk about. Edward saw in Marcus's mind the bonds forming between Aro and me, and tried to attack him, but was instantly stopped by Jane's power. As Felix and Demetri tore Edward apart, I stood there just starring into the ruby red eyes of the man who is now my mate. Alice was spared that day because I begged them not to kill her and let her go home. Alice promised me she would still love me no matter what I chose, knowing I was going to chose Aro.

I became a Queen that day, and I also became a vampire, with every power imaginable. I loved Aro then, and I still love Aro now. But our happiness soon came to an end. I was with the Volturi for 50,000 years, but then the Romanians attacked again. I knew that if we fought that we would lose. So as the guards were getting ready for battle, I snuck over to the Romanians hiding spot and offered myself as a slave in exchange for the Volturi to be spared. Stefan and Vladimir agreed and they left; with me in unbreakable chains made out of vampiric ash. That was the last time I saw my family; that I saw my brothers; and that I saw my love and our daughter we had with the exception of one of my powers. That was over two decades ago. And they believe me to be dead. Stefan ordered me to cut every bond I had from everyone and everything. No one would be able to sense me; see me in visions…it will be as if I am no longer in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Special thanks to: infecterom ounmius, AngelsofHeavenandHell, BigTimeGleekBTR, GoldenMiniJ-17, and PrincesitaVulturi for being the first five people to review! Thanks!**

Chapter 1

**Aro's POV (2 and a half decades ago)**

"Mommy, Daddy!" I turn away from mia amore Isabella to see our four year old daughter, Sofia, running towards us with a horror filled look on her face. My Isabella runs to her with her vampire speed and scopes her up into her arms.

"Mia figlia Sofia, show me what you have seen," she whispers to our daughter as I run towards them.

Mia amore took my hand as our daughter touched her mother's cheek. I see, through mia amore's mind, the Romanians. I hiss softly as I watch the vision.

"_We have come to take what is rightfully ours! You will bow down before us, Volturi!_" _Stefan yells._

"_We will never bow to you, Stefan!" I see myself yell back._

"_Then so be it! You will all die, along with your wife and your daughter!" Vladimir yells as he, Stefan and their army flies forward and clashes with ours._

Then I see my daughter remove her hand from her mother's cheek as tears start pouring down her small red cheeks. Mia amore pulls her hand away from mine and wraps her arms around nostra figlia. She turns to me and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Ready the guard!" she demands.

I nod and run off yelling for everyone to get ready for battle.

**Bella's POV**

As mia amore runs off, I hear him yelling at the guard. I turn and run to my room with mia figlia in my arms. I sit down on my bed and try to comfort my daughter.

"Shh, everything will be okay mia figlia. I won't let anything happen to you!" I whisper to her, trying to calm her with my empathy power that I received from Jasper.

"I know you will protect me Madre, but everything won't be okay! We will all die!"

"Shh—" I was interrupted by being pulled into a vision.

"_We won, Aro. Bow down to us or we will kill you!" Vladimir demanded._

"_I would rather die than bow at your feet!"_

"_So be it. Oh, wait; I have something far worse for you. Stefan, bring them here!"_

_I see Stefan dragging me in vampiric chains behind him while he had his hand enclosed around mia figlia's throat. I see Aro start to struggle against his restrainers._

"_Let them go, Stefan! They are innocent!"_

"_No one is innocent if they are loved and adored by you!" Stefan yelled._

_I could see the tears in mia figlia's and mia amore's eyes._

"_Kill them, Stefan!"_

"_No!" Aro yelled as I saw Stefan twist mia figlia Sofia's neck and then turns and decapitates me and sets me on fire._

_Then I see as Vladimir runs forward and kills Aro._

As I come out of the vision, my daughter's hand leaves my cheek.

"I saw what you just saw Madre! I told you we were all going to die!" she cries.

"I won't let that happen! You stay here!" I whisper to mia figlia as I make my decision.

"Where are you going, Madre?!" she cried out.

"I will do anything to protect my family, even if that means sacrificing myself!"

"But mommy, you can't!"

"Ti amo mia figlia. Mi manchi così tanto!"

"Ti amo troppo mamma!" She cried as I held her against me.

"Sleep now 'til I am gone," I whispered using my compulsion power.

"Good night, mamma," she whispered as she fell asleep.

I stood up and started walking towards where I knew the Romanians would be as my eyes filled up with tears that would never fall.

As I came into sight of the Romanians hide out, I see Stefan and Vladimir running towards me. I hold up my hands in peace as they stop ten feet away from me.

"There is no need to feel threatened Vladimir. I am only here to make a deal," I say as I lower my hands.

"How do I know that Aro didn't send you to attack us alone?" he exclaimed.

"No one knows that I have left. I have masked my scent to keep your hideout secret."

"Then what is your deal, Isabella?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I will surrender myself to you as a slave, and I will be yours to control in exchange for the Volturi and my family to be spared. You must never again try to harm my family, and I will be yours. What do you say, gentlemen?"

Stefan and Vladimir look to each other and hear them thinking the same thing. They turn to me and smiled.

"We accept. Stefan, bring one of the prisoners," Vladimir ordered.

Seconds later, Stefan reappears with a certain red head I knew. She looked around franticly and spotted me.

"Bella?" Victoria whispered.

I could feel anger, fear, and hatred coming off of her. I looked to Stefan and saw that he would kill her to make it look like I was killed.

"Stefan, Victoria is part of the deal. She is part of my family and you have said none of my family is to be harmed," I lied.

I could feel confusion coming off of all three of them.

"Is this true?" Stefan asked Victoria.

Victoria looks at me with confusion in her eyes. I connected my mind to hers.

Victoria, you must lie or they are going to kill you. I know you hate me, and I have no reason to save you, but I am. So lie and claim to be my sister. I speak into her mind.

I feel confusion, yet relief come off of her.

"Yes, she is my sister," she whispered out.

"Stefan, release her. She is not to be harmed," Vladimir said.

Stefan releases her, and she rushes over to me and hugs me.

"Thank you, sister," she cries.

She pulls away to look at me with tears in her eyes that will never fall. I place my hand on her cheek.

"I'm so glad to know you are alive, sister. I will die in peace knowing you didn't die many years ago," I replied, lying about my near death.

No! I hear her yell in her mind. I wrap my arms around her.

Go to the Volturi, place your hand in Aro's, and he will see that you are innocent. Tell everyone that I am sorry and that I love them. Help mia amore Aro raise nostra figlia Sofia. Tell Aro and Sofia that I love them very much and that I am so sorry. Please take care, sister.

"Good bye, sister," she whispers as she runs off.

After that, I couldn't really think straight. I remember Stefan bringing out another prisoner and killing him. I remember as I made my scent swirl around the ashes. Now, any other vampire, who passes through and knows my scent, will believe that those ashes are mine. I set my tiara, Volturi necklace, and wedding ring in the pile of ashes. Now they will truly believe me to be dead. I cut all my bonds away from everyone one that I have met. I cut the connection between my daughter and I, and I cut my life away from seers.

Vladimir chains me and order me to erase our scent besides mine around the ashes, and to teleport us to the Romanians' Palace, which I will hide it with my powers, so that no one can find us. That's when my life as a slave began.

**Translations:**

**Mia amore: my love**

**Mia figlia: my daughter**

**Nostra figlia: our daughter**

**Madre: mother**

"**Ti amo mia figlia. Mi manchi cos****ì**** tanto!" : I love you my daughter. I will miss you very much!**

"**Ti amo troppo mamma!" : I love you too, mommy!**

**AN: I really hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is highly recommended! Lol :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thursday is Thanksgiving! I'm sooo excited. I get to see family member I haven't seen in like forever! Well on with the story!**

**I don't own Twilight. S.M. does! **

**Chapter 2**

**Aro's POV**

"Everyone, get ready for battle! We leave in ten minutes!" I said ten minutes ago.

Now my entire guard stands before me, waiting for my order. As I am about to order them to charge to the battle field, I hear a small voice yelling.

"Papà, mamma is gone! She left!" I turn to see mia figlia pushing her way through the guard.

People move as I rush towards her.

"Show me, mia figlia!" I exclaim.

As she grabs my hand, I see the vision mia amore Isabella had seen. Then I see as she tells Sofia that she will do anything to protect her family, even if it means sacrificing herself. Then I see her making Sofia fall asleep.

"No!" I cry out as I release mia figlia's hand.

"Papà, I can't sense mamma anymore!" she whispers as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Don't worry mia figlia. We will save your mamma!" I say as I stand with her in my arms.

I walk over to Trina, our new human secretary, and hand mia figlia over to her. I rush to the front again.

"Our Queen is in danger! We must go now to save her!" I yell.

My guards yell back in agreement, but as we were about to leave, I hear an unknown voice yelling my name.

"Aro! Please let me through, I must speak with Aro!" I look to see Felix and Demetri holding back a red head vampire. I look to Felix and Demetri.

"Let her through," I demand, realizing that this is the vampire that mia Isabella used to talk about.

The red head rushes forward and drops to her knees in front of me.

"What is your name? And why are you here?" I ask.

"My name is Victoria. Bella Swan, or should I now say Bella Volturi, sent me to you and told me to give you my hand," she answers as she looks up and offers me her hand.

I grab her hand and see all that has happened, but what scared me the most was staring through Victoria's eyes up at mia amore's tear filled eyes as she says the worst thing ever.

"I will die in peace knowing you didn't die many years ago."

"She will not die!" I scream to the top of my lungs.

"Victoria, stay here and help Trina protect you new niece! Guard, let's go save our Queen!" I demand.

Victoria goes with Trina and Sofia into the castle as my guard and I rush forward and follow Victoria's scent.

As we come to a field in the middle of the woods, I smell mia amore's scent. We come up to an empty tent, and, to the left of the empty tent, were a pile of ashes. I fall to my knees in front of the ashes. My guard surrounds me, bows to one knee, and bows their heads. I reach forward and pick up mia amore Isabella's tiara, necklace, and lastly her wedding band. As I hold them close to my chest, I lean my head up and scream into the sky. I stay like that for hours, until a tearful Jane comes up to me.

"Master, we searched for any scents that would lead us to the Romanians, and we have found none. It's like they disappeared into thin air. Demetri cannot sense any of them. We have sent a search party to Romania, to see if they have returned to their castle. All we can do now is go home and wait for news of the Romanians. Then we can have our justice. You need to go home to Sofia," she whispered to me softly.

"Thank you, Jane," I whisper out softly.

My guard follows me back to the castle. As we come up to the doors, I look up to see mia figlia Sofia running towards me with Trina and Victoria waiting at the door. Sofia grabs a hold of my legs, lets me go, then looks around.

"Papà, where is mamma?" she whispers as she looks up at me.

I get down on my knees in front of her and look her in the eyes. As she sees my eyes filled up with tears, tears started to stream down my face.

"She's gone, isn't she? The Romanians killed her, didn't they?" she cried out as she rushes into my waiting arms.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't get there in time. These were left behind, and I think your mother would have wanted you to have them," I whisper as I place the tiara on her head, the necklace around her neck, and placed the ring in her tiny hand.

She looked at the things I gave her. Then she took mia amore's ring and placed it back in my hand.

"I want you to hold on to it for me, Papà," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks faster.

I put the ring on my pinkie finger then stood up and turned towards the guard. I feel mia figlia place her tiny hand into my larger hand.

"We have lost our Queen today. We will mourn her death and hold a remembrance ball every June 17th for the rest of eternity! We will miss her," I stated, then turned to mia figlia. "Principessa Sofia will grow up and take her mother's throne. She has now become the future Queen of all vampires!"

Sofia looked up at me and then wrapped her arms around my legs. I lifted her up into my arms and left to go to her bedroom.

"It's late, mia figlia. Get some rest and we will start Princess training tomorrow. Good night, mia figlia," I whispered as I tucked her in.

"Good night, Papà," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

I turned off the lights and walked to mine and mia amore Isabella's room. I walked in and walked to the dresser beside the bed. I picked up the picture of me sitting beside our bed with mia amore holding new born baby Sofia. As I stared at the picture, my dead heart shattered even more. I fell to my knees and stayed like that for two and a half hours when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to see Alec and Jane.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Master, Demetri has called, and gave us bad news. The Romanian palace is no more. It has vanished. They searched all over Romania, but found no scents. They have completely disappeared," Jane reported to me.

I feel to my knees in front of them.

"Why?! Why can't I have the revenge for my Isabella's death?!" I cried.

Jane got down and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know, master."

I dry sobbed into her shoulder. That was how mia figlia found me a few hours later. As she turned the corner and saw me, she ran to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Papà, mamma wouldn't want to see you like this! She would want you to be happy for our family!" she whispered to me.

I pulled back and looked at her.

"Your right, mia figlia. Come, let's go train," I whispered back as I wiped a few tears away off of mia figlia's face.

"Ok, Papà," she replied.

We stood up and walked into our future.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Review, review, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok I love you guys so much that I updated again today! I also made it a very long chapter—a six pager! Almost 2,000 words! Well on with the story!**

**I don't own Twilight. S.M. does!**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Isabella, go clean the dungeons!" Stefan would yell.

"Isabella, clean the whole castle and it better be done within the hour!" Vladimir would also yell.

But this worst of all was: "Isabella, meet me in my private chamber at dusk!" they would tell me privately.

One night I would be forced into Stefan's chambers, and the next night would be Vladimir's turn with me. I would scream as they raped me over and over again, but no one heard my screams because of the silencer on the rooms. I would also try to use my powers against them, but Vladimir's "pet" would use her power against me. Vladimir's wife, or should I say his "pet", is a shield that she can project over an entire country. She can also block my powers. I can still use them, but I am unable to use them against Stefan or Vladimir.

Vladimir tells me that his wife, Lady Elizabeth, was only a pet to him, and that I am his prize. I tried talking to her to tell her the truth, but she wouldn't listen to me and would send me to the torture chambers, and have her guard, Andrew, torture me. Andrew became my friend after I read his mind and found out that he truly didn't like torturing people. I still remember the first time he tortured me.

_Why am I always the one to torture people for Lady Elizabeth?! I don't like it! All this woman was doing was trying to reveal the truth! Why can't Lady Elizabeth just listen to the truth?!__ The red head male vampire thought as he ripped my arms off and then put them back on._

"_You may go now. And I would be more careful next time," he threatened me as he turned away._

"_Andrew…," I panted as he twirled back towards me._

"_How do you know my name?" he demanded._

"_I can…read…your mind. I…know how…you truly…feel…about torturing…people…," I panted as I tried getting up off the floor._

_He ran towards me and helped me up as I saw his eyes fill up with venom tears._

"_Shh—do not cry. I am alright now," I soothed him as my unnecessary breathing went back to normal._

"_But I—" he started. _

"_Did what you were told. I do not judge you or hate you," I finished._

"_I promise that next time I must torture you, I will not do it!"_

"_Yes, you will! I will not allow you to get killed!"_

"_But—" he started._

"_You will torture me the next time you are told to!" I said as I used my compulsion power on him._

"_Okay, but you know I won't like it."_

"_I know," I replied as I gave him a soft smile._

"Isabella, where are you?" I heard Vladimir yelling as I came out of the flashback.

"In my room, master," I replied.

I hear my door open then close. I then feel as Vladimir wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm tired of waiting for tonight, my dear. I will take you now until dawn!"

I gasp as he pushes me on my bed. He rushes towards my door and turns on the silencer so that no one can hear my screams. He rushes back over to me and jumps on top of me. I scream as he starts ripping my clothes off. Then he stops and starts staring at my upper arms.

"What are these?!" he demanded as he pointed to my arm pits.

I look down and see the scars from my last torture just a few hours ago.

Shit! I thought. I forgot to cover my scars with my powers.

I took away from his threatening eyes.

"Who did this to you?!" he demanded.

I didn't answer. Then I felt as his stone hand connected with my right cheek.

"Who did this?!" he yelled.

"Your wife! Your precious wife!" I screamed in his face.

"My wife, no my pet, would never harm my prize!" he yelled as he stood and started pacing my room.

"She ordered her guard to torture me. She threatened him that if he didn't do as she told him to , she would have him killed, so I used my power on him so that he would be compelled to torture me so that he wouldn't get killed for my sake," I whispered as I looked down and pulled my blanket over my body to hide it.

Vladimir growled and ran to the door. He turned off the silencer and threw the door open.

"Elizabeth, come now, wife!" he demanded.

A few seconds later, she appeared. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room.

"My love, what is the matter?" she asked as he slammed the door and turned on the silencer.

She then turned and saw me. She narrowed her eyes as they racked over my covered body.

"What is going on here? Has this _slave_ tried seducing you?!" she exclaimed.

"No, he has tried to seduce me! I've tried telling y—" I started.

"Silence!" she exclaimed as she turns to her husband.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I will be asking the questions, pet! Have you ordered Andrew to torture Isabella?!"

"Pet!? Since when am I your pet?!"

"You have always been my pet! You were made to serve me!"

"You are wrong to say those things to me!"

"What do you mean?!"

I felt Lady Elizabeth's shield lower. Then I heard her voice in my head.

Isabella, kill him! She thought.

I felt anger and fury coming off her towards him, and felt guilt coming off her towards me.

My pleasure! I projected to her as I smiled.

I looked at Vladimir and used Jane's power on him. He fell to his knees and started screaming.

"Enough, Isabella, just kill him, please!" she begged.

"No!" he screamed as he burst into flames.

I created a barrier around him and the flames so that it wouldn't cause the fire alarm to go off. As the fire and his screams stopped, I teleported the barrier and ashes into the chimney to my right. Elizabeth walked into my closet then returned with a beautiful velvet dress with black lace with a Velcro in the back to where whoever wore it, their back would be showing. She then brought it over to me.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you for the past 20 years. And I'm sorry for torturing you. I just didn't want to believe that he was using me. I loved him and didn't want to lose him. But just now when I really saw how he thought of me, I just wanted to kill him. Will you please forgive me, Isabella?" she whispered as she sat on the bed beside me.

"I already have. I completely understand how you feel. I can read it in your mind and your emotions."

"Here, I want you to wear this dress. This room used to be mine before you came, and I had this dress hidden for a special occasion. And I think that the death of Vladimir and Stefan is a special enough occasion," she said as she handed me the dress.

"Thank you, but Stefan isn't dead," I said as I stood and as she helped me into the gown.

"He will be soon," I heard her growl.

As she finished tying up the Velcro in the back, I teleported six-inch pitch black hills out of closet over to where we were beside the bed. I also covered up the scars around my arm pits. I then put on the hills as Lady Elizabeth turned off the silencer. I walked over to where she was standing beside the door. We linked arms and started walking towards Stefan's room. When we got to the door, we opened it, walked in, locked the door, and turned on the silencer. Stefan turned in his seat at his desk beside his bed. He smiled when he saw me in the dress, but then frowned when he realized I had my arm linked with Lady Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth and Isabella together in the same room and linked by the arm is such a mysterious sight. What do you ladies need?" He said as he stood to his feet.

"Your death," we both said simultaneously.

"Wha—" he started, but was cut off when Elizabeth ran forward and pinned his arms behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled as I slowly strolled forward and touched his cheek.

"This is for all the nights you raped me!" I yelled as I tore off one of his arms.

"And this is for making me leave my helpless children alone when you attacked me and turned me!" Elizabeth cried as she tore off the other arm.

"And this is for threatening my family and making me desert them!" I cried as I tore off his head.

We carried his body parts over to the fire and threw then in. Then we linked arms again and left the room. We walked to the throne room they had, and called for all the vampires to report to the throne room. All the vampires started to file into the room. I spotted Andrew, and he was staring at mine and Elizabeth's arms in confusion. He then looked into my eyes.

Has she finally listened to you? Are Vladimir and Stefan dead? He thought.

He smiled at me as I nodded. I smiled back.

Finally! He thought back.

As the last vampire walked through the doors, Elizabeth stepped forward.

"I know all of you are wondering why we have called you in here, and are wondering where King Stefan and King Vladimir are. I can answer your questions. Vladimir and Stefan are dead! Isabella and I have killed them. If anyone disapproves of that, please step forward."

No one stepped forward. Then Andrew stepped forward. I looked at him in confusion.

"Please don't misinterpret me stepping forward, Lady Elizabeth. I have stepped forward to tell you that I and I speak for the others as well, are extremely happy that they are dead. Also we would love to crown you the new Romanian Queen," Andrew stated as he got to one knee and bowed his head.

All the other vampires nodded their heads then mimicked Andrew's actions. Elizabeth gasped as she stared down at the bowing vampires in front of her.

"Please rise," she stated while smiling.

Andrew then walked up to me and handed me the crown.

"If you would do the honors of crowning our new queen, Volturi Queen Isabella?" he asked me.

"It would be my pleasure," I replied as I turned towards Elizabeth.

I walked over to her as she sat in Stefan's throne. I then placed the crown on top of her head.

"I would like to introduce to you, Queen Elizabeth, the Romanian Queen!" I pronounced as everyone started cheering.

Elizabeth stood up and hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Isabella. I hope that once you have returned home, the strife between Romanian and Volturians would end, and I hope that we can stay friends."

"I would very much like that, my friend."

"I think it is time that you return your bonds and your connections, Isabella."

"I believe so too."

I closed my eyes as I brought back every bond I had to anyone or anything. I brought back the senses to where people could get visions of me. Then last but not least, I brought back the connection between me and my daughter.

As I felt the connection throb back into life, I heard a shocked female voice in my head.

Mother?!

Si, mia figlia.

**AN: Oooo cliffy. Lol, I had to add a cliffy! Love you guys! Review, review, and review!**

**Over and out,**

**Takutolover1**


	5. Chapter 5: AN

**AN: Sorry for all the confusion, but the reason why she couldn't destroy the Romanian at the beginning was because of Elizabeth. Her power is a very powerful shield that she can project over an entire country. She could still use her powers around the Romanians, but she couldn't use them against Stefan, Vladimir, and Elizabeth. The only way Bella was able to kill Vladimir and Stefan was because Elizabeth dropped her shield, and let Bella use her powers. If there are any more questions, just pm me and I will answer them to the best of my abilities! :D**

**Oh, and the next chapter will consist of Sofia's POV. I am still working on it, and before I do post the chapter I am going to let y'all know Sofia's powers. Yes, I said POWERS! Lol :D **

**Her powers are: A mental shield (like her mother had when she was human), plus a physical shield, can read every thought you have ever thought by touching your skin (like her father), she has visions (like Alice), and she can place images or visions or thoughts into your head (sort of like what Renesemee had in breaking dawn, but more powerful). **

**Over and out, **

**Takutolover1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

**Sofia's POV**

It's been 20 years since my mother was killed by the Romanians. I knew it the moment they killed her, but I didn't want to believe it. I was woken up with a terrible pain in my head. I then tried searching for the connection with my mother, but I didn't sense her at all. I knew that the only reason why I couldn't sense her would be if she was dead. I didn't want to believe that had happened so I ran and told my father that she was gone. That was also the day I met my Aunt Victoria. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday.

"_Aro! Please let me through, I must speak with Aro!" I hear a female voice yell._

_I look up from Mrs. Trina's arms and see Bubba Felix and Bubba Demetri holding back a red head vampire._

"_Let her through!" I hear my papa yell._

_I watch as she rushes forward. I see them moving their lips, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then I see the read head vampire hold up her hand and I watch as my papa takes it. Then I hear him growl._

"_She will not die!" He suddenly yelled._

"_Victoria, stay here and help Trina protect your new niece. Guard, let's go save our Queen!"_

_I watch as my father and the rest of my family disappear as they run off. Then the red head, Victoria, walked slowly up to me. I looked up and stared into her ruby eyes. She looked familiar. Then I remembered the time when mother told me the story about her human life. I screamed and hid behind Trina._

"_Stay away from me, Victoria! Mother showed me her human memories and you were going to kill her!" I yelled at her as my shield erupted out of me and surrounded me and Trina._

_Then I looked up and saw tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees. I moved around Trina and touched her cheek. I saw as all her memories came into my head. I saw as she found her dead mates ashes and her plot for revenge then how she couldn't find her after 80 years so she gave up. The she was captured by the Romanians. Then I saw how my mother saved her life then I saw as my mother said she was going to die. I dropped my shield and wrapped my arms around her and started to cry._

"_I'm sorry. I just remember mother telling me that you were trying to kill her because her ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen, killed your mate, James. Now I realize that you weren't in control of your actions. I bet my mother figured that out also. You truly car about my mother, don't you?" I asked._

"_Ever since I stopped looking for her, I felt guilty for threatening her. Then I found out she was alive and was angry because I thought she was still with Edward, but after she saved me, I found out about Aro. I finally found a family, and now I'm going to lose her!" she gasped out as she dry sobbed into my shoulder._

"_Don't worry, Auntie Vicky, papa will bring mamma home," I soothed her._

But Papa didn't bring my mamma home. The Romanians had killed her.

I am now 24 years old, though I stopped ageing at 18. Tonight we are having my mother's 20th remembrance ball.

I am sitting on my bed just staring at my mother's tiara in my hands when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in," I call out.

I look up to see Victoria walk into my room wearing a black strapless ball gown.

"You must get ready, Sofia. You are already late!" she exclaimed as she walked into my closet and came out with my ruby red dress with white lace.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about that day mamma died," I whispered as I stood and let Victoria help me get dressed.

"I know, Sofia. Today is a hard day for the entire vampire world. Your mother was loved and adored by all who knew her," she whispered as she turned me around and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yeah, she was," I whispered as I smiles and remembered how everyone smiled around her.

Then I heard a knock on my door again as Victoria pulled away and put the tiara on my head.

"Come in."

I smiled as I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Esme walk into my room.

"It's good to see you!" I said as I hugged them. "Have you found Jasper yet?"

"No, we haven't," Alice replied gloom fully.

"Oh," I replied as Esme hugged me again.

"It is good to see you too. I know I say this a lot, but you look just like your mother. You have her face and her chocolate brown eyes, but you have your father's hair. You have grown to be a beautiful young woman, and your mother would be very proud of you," Esme whispered.

"Thank you, grandma Esme," I replied.

Suddenly, at the same time, Alice gasped and I felt a pain inside my head. I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"Alice, Sofia! What's wrong?!" Rosalie, Esme, and Victoria exclaimed.

Suddenly as the pain receded, I felt something throbbing in the back of my mind that I haven't felt in 20 years: the connection with my mother.

"Mother!" I exclaimed as Alice exclaimed, "Bella!"

"What?" Victoria asked.

"I just had a vision, and Bella is still alive and Jasper is with her!" Alice cried.

Everyone then looked to me. I looked back as I connected my mind with theirs.

Mother?! I thought.

Then I heard the voice I hadn't heard in 20 years.

Si, mia figlia.

Everyone gasped.

**Aro's POV**

"Thank you all for coming today. This time of year is not a fun time. Twenty years ago from today, we lost our queen and I lost my mate. She was loved by all, except the Romanians, who are responsible for taking her life. I am sad to say that we still have not found any sign of the Romanians. Again, I say thank you for coming, and please enjoy Queen Isabella's 20th remembrance ball!" I announced as I stood in from of my throne. As the ball commenced, I saw the Cullens approaching.

"Ah, my dear friend, Carlisle. How have you been? Have you found Jasper yet?" I asked as I hugged him.

"No, we haven't. We believe that the Romanians took him," he whispered sadly. Then added, "Wherever they may be."

Then I heard a female whimper. I turned to see Rosalie with her arms around a dry-sobbing Alice. I walked over to her, and hugged her.

"I know it's hard, Alice, but we will find him!" I whispered.

"Thank you, Aro. Rosalie, Esme, and I are going to find Sofia. Do you know where she may be? She asked as she pulled away.

"She may still be in her room."

"We will be back," Rosalie told us as the three of them disappeared through the throne room doors.

"Come, let's go get something to drink," I told the men as I pulled them towards a table on the side of the room. I picked up a wine glass labeled "human blood" as Carlisle and Emmett picked up a wine glass labeled "animal blood."

"So how has Sofia been fairing?" Emmett asked.

"As best as can be expected," I replied.

"Has Alec been good to her or do I have to kick some vampire ass?"

"Oh, he is a perfect gentleman. He is the perfect mate for my daughter."

"That's good. Bella would be-" he started but was interrupted.

All of a sudden, Marcus gasped loudly as Sofia and the female Cullens came running in with shocked expressions. Sofia ran over to me and threw her arms around me.

"Mia figlia, what is the matter?" I asked as I saw tears in her eyes.

"Papa, mamma is still alive!" she cried.

"W-what?" I exclaimed.

"I'll show you!" she replied as she touched my cheek and I saw what happened in her room. Then I heard mia amore Isabella's voice speak to me through mia figlia's mind.

Hello, mia amore!

I gasped. Then I felt as Alice touched my hand. Then I saw the vision Alice had. I saw mia amore Isabella teleporting into the throne room with Jasper and an unfamiliar woman. I then turned to Marcus.

"Brother, it is true?! Do you see her bonds?" I asked as I realized everyone was watching us.

"Yes, brother, they suddenly appeared as the women ran in. She is truly alive!" he cried as Caius and Marcus ran over to me.

"Tell your mother to come home!" I demanded as I turned to mia figlia.

"Wait; tell her to find Jasper first!" Alice cried.

"Yes, and that, too!" I replied.

I watched as my daughter closed her eyes. Ten minutes later she opened her eyes.

"She found him, and-" she was cut off by a popping sound behind me.

Then I heard everyone gasp. I turned slowly and gasped as I saw Alice's vision come true.

There stood my Queen and mate: Isabella Volturi.

**AN: I hope y'all enjoyed it! REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! **

**Over and out,**

**Takutolover1**


	7. Chapter 7 Reunited

**AN: I'm so sorry for not posting in a long time. My dad is in the hospital with kidney failure, my aunt passed away, and I stuck with lots of school work. So again I am sorry! So on with the next chapter! Oh and I changed something in chapter 4. When they are ripping Stefan apart, Elizabeth said, "This is for forcing me to kill my own son…" Well I changed it to where she is says, "And this is for making me leave my helpless children alone when you attacked me and turned me!" You will understand why later on in this chapter! :D Now on with the story! **

**I don't own Twilight! S.M. does!**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I watched through mia figlia's mind as she, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme ran into the throne room. I choked on dry tears as I spotted the rest of my family. Then after Sofia told her father that I was alive, she grabbed his hand and I felt him enter my mind. I gasped as I felt his sweet intoxicating scent enter through the bond.

Hello, mia amore!  I cried through the bond.

I fell to my knees as I heard him gasp. I felt Andrew and Elizabeth run up to me as I fell.

"Isabella!" they cried.

I connected my mind with theirs so that they could know what was going on. Then I watched as Alice touched Aro's hand and the vision she saw entered my mind. I watched as I saw myself, Elizabeth, and Jasper teleport into the throne room.

Wait, why is Jasper with me?

"Brother, is it true?! Do you see her bonds?" I heard mia amore ask our brother Marcus. I saw as he stood.

"Yes, brother, they suddenly appeared when the women ran in. She is truly alive!" Marcus cried out as he and Caius ran up to my Aro.

Aro turned to nostra figlia.

"Tell your mother to come home!" he cried.

"Wait; tell her to find Jasper first!" Alice cried.

"Yes, and that, too," he replied.

Sofia then closed her eyes.

What happened with Jasper, mia figlia?

Madre, he disappeared two years ago while searching for the Romanians. Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper were together in a search party, but they decided to split up so they could search faster. And when it was time for them to meet up and return to the castle, he never came back. Alice couldn't see him anymore, and Uncle Marcus couldn't see his bonds anymore. We believe that the Romanians kidnapped him. Can you search for him and then come home, please mamma?! I miss you! She cried.

Okay, one second darling, stay connected with me.

Okay, mamma.

"Elizabeth, do you know if there is a prisoner here named Jasper Cullen?" I asked her as she helped me up off the floor.

"The only prisoner I knew of was you," she answered.

"Lady Elizabeth, Lady Isabella, there is another prisoner that Stefan brought in two years ago. I don't know his name, but he had strange golden eyes instead of red," a guard said as he stepped forward and bowed.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Jonathan, your majesty," he replied as he bowed again.

"Thank you, Jonathan. Can you please take us to him?"

"Yes, your majesty. Follow me."

He stood up straight and ran off towards the dungeons. Elizabeth, Andrew, and I ran after him. Finally we reached the dungeons. I walked behind him as he walked towards one of the prison cell.

"Here he is your majesties," he replied as he bowed and moved to stand behind us.

I looked into the dark cell and spotted a figure crumpled in ball in the middle of the cell floor. I then spotted his dirty blonde hair. I looked over to Elizabeth and Andrew.

This is him. Andrew, can you please go get him some fresh clothes and get a bath ready for him. And can you gather up about ten deer and place them in the arena so that he can feed.

Deer?

He drinks animal blood. He is not a human drinker like we are. Also, if you already didn't know, he is my brother so please gather the best deer you can find.

Yes, Lady Isabella.

Andrew ran off. I turned back to Jonathan and held out my hand. Jonathan understood and placed a key into my outstretched hand. I walked over to the cell and unlocked it. I opened it and walked over his figure on the floor. I bent down and wrapped my arms around him. He looked up startled, and as he saw me, his eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"They finally killed me. I'm so sorry, Alice, I wasn't able to come back to you, my love!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms around me and started to dry sob. "Is this what it is like to be dead, Bella?"

"Jasper, you are not dead, and neither am I," I whispered as tried soothing him with his own power.

"What do you mean? You were killed by the Romanians. Aro saw your ashes!" He exclaimed as he pulled away and starred into my eyes.

I starred right back into his now black, hungry eyes.

"Vladimir's wife had the power to block every one of my powers so we were unless against the Romanians so I had to do something to save my family so I offered myself as a slave. They accepted my offer and left without harming anyone of my family. They killed one of their prisoners and I made it look like it was me. Finally, now, Vladimir's wife, Elizabeth, realized Vladimir's real opinion of her and dropped her shield and we both killed Vladimir and Stefan. Come, brother, we have a bath waiting for you and some deer for you to feed. I think we should hurry because Alice and Aro really want to see us," I explained.

The moment I said "Alice," he stood up and wrapped his arms around me more tightly.

"I'm so glad that you are still alive, sis. Now did I hear something about deer? I haven't feed since before Stefan captured me.

"Follow me, brother," I said as I started to run towards the arena.

When we got there, I saw Andrew placing the last deer into the arena. The moment Jasper spotted the deer, he jumped down into the arena and attacked the deer. Not even three minutes later, he finished the tenth deer. As he dropped the carcass, he looked up at me with his newly golden eyes and smiled. I smiled back.

"Jasper, hurry and go take a bath, we don't want to keep our mates waiting any longer. Andrew, take him to where you have made a bath for him," I said.

Andrew and Jasper ran off. I turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I just remembered something you said while we killed Stefan. Is it true that you had to leave your children when he turned you?"

That's so sad! I heard mia figlia say in my mind.

"Yes, they were only 15. We loved each other very much. We lived in the forest outside of our village. I was walking home one day from the market when Stefan attacked me. I begged him to spare my life. I cried to him that I had two children and their father was dead and that I was all that they had left. He said that he didn't care. Then that was when he bit me. Two days later, I woke up and my throat was hurting. I was in a room. It was actually the room you are staying in. I looked around and saw Vladimir and Stefan standing by the door. I jumped up and tried to escape, but I couldn't. Stefan said that if I ever tried to leave, he would find my children and bring them here and torture and kill them right in front of me. So I never left. I then fell in love with Vladimir and I thought he loved me too, but he didn't. He married me for sex. I am just thankful that I finally saw past my love and saw the truth. I am so sorry it took so long," she said as she started to dry sob.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I have already forgiven you. You don't have to apologize anymore," I said as I pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she replied as she pulled away from me.

"What were your children's names?" I asked.

"Their names were Alec and Jane. They were twins."

I heard mia figlia gasp.

Mia amore Alec? My sister Jane? 

I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked me when she heard me gasp.

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Jasper to Voltera."

"Sure, I would love to."

I heard footsteps approaching. I turned to see Jasper and Andrew walking towards us.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes," he replied.

"Elizabeth is going with us."

"Oh, so this is Elizabeth?"

"Yes, it is."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," he replied with his southern accent as he shook her hand.

"You too, Jasper," she replied. Then she turned to Andrew. "Andrew, can you please watch over the palace while I am away?"

"Yes, your majesty," he replied as he bowed.

Tell your father that I found Jasper and that we are coming home.

Yes, mamma. I love you. I will see you soon.

"Good-bye, Andrew."

"Good-bye, Lady Isabella."

I grabbed Jasper's and Elizabeth's hands and imagined the throne room where my family was waiting. I then teleported. As we landed in the throne room, I heard everyone gasp. I looked right at mia amore's back. I watched as he slowly turned around and starred into my eyes. I smiled. Suddenly I heard two very high pitched squeals as I let go of Jasper's and Elizabeth's hands. I looked over in time to see Alice run into Jasper's arms and Sofia ran to me. I met her half way and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

We both started to dry sob. Then she pulled away and smiled up at me.

"Mamma, you don't know how long I have wanted to hug you again! I missed you so much! Please don't ever leave me again!" She cried as she pressed her face into my chest and continued to dry sob.

"Oh, mia figlia, I have missed you too! And I promise I will never leave you again!" I whispered.

My voice seemed to break some kind of invisible barrier as suddenly my entire guard, the entire Cullens, and two brothers ran up and enveloped us in a gigantic group hug.

I laughed as they hugged me. Then I heard mia amore.

"M-mia Isabella?"

I turned towards his voice as everyone moved away from me. I looked into his eyes as mine filled with tears. I ran into his waiting arms.

"Aro!" I cried as I buried my face in his robe.

"Isabella!" He cried as he tightly wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and starred into his ruby red eyes.

"I've missed you so much, mia amore!"

"I've missed you too, mia amore!" he replied as he grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss.

As his lips touched mine, my whole body exploded with emotions. I melted into his arms as our lips shaped each other. I pulled away and laid my head on his chest. Then I felt two arms surround both of us. I looked up and saw mia figlia. I wrapped my right arm around her as I had my left around her father. Then I turned to Elizabeth. I pulled away from my family and walked towards her and linked my arm with hers. I then walked to the front of the throne room.

"I would like to introduce to you the new Romanian Queen, and the woman that brought me back home to you all: Elizabeth."

As I finished my speech, I heard two similar gasps. Nobody else seemed to hear them. I turned to see Alec and Jane starring up at their long lost mother. I saw Jane about to run up to her.

Not yet, Jane. I said in both of their minds.

They looked over to me and nodded.

I turned back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I think there are some people that you would like to meet," I stated to her.

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"Alec, Jane, I think it's time for you to be reunited with your mother," I said as a very distraught Jane and Alec ran forward and crushed their mother in a gigantic hug.

Elizabeth gasped as she saw the two teens she had thought she would never see again**. (AN: Alec and Jane were turned by Aro when they were 18.)**

"Alec, Jane?! Is it really you?!" She cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around them.

"Yes, mamma!" they cried simultaneously.

Elizabeth turned to me with a huge smile and tears in her eyes.

"That's why you gasped when I told you the names of my children," she stated.

"Yes, it was. Your children are very important people in my guard. And your son is my daughter's mate," I replied.

"Thank you, Isabella!" she cried as she pulled away from her children and ran and hugged me.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth," I replied as I hugged her back.

Then she returned to her children and I returned to mia figlia and mia amore.

Before I could get to them, a certain red head jumped into my arms.

"Bella, I am so sorry for the way I treated you while you were human! You saw something inside of me when no one else did. Thank you so much, sister!" Victoria cried as she sobbed into my chest.

"I have already forgiven you, even before I saved you from the Romanians. I love you, sister."

"I love you, too, sister," she replied as she pulled away.

I walked around her to mia amore and mia figlia. Aro wrapped his arms around me and Sofia, and turned towards the audience.

"Today started out in sadness because we were here to continue to mourn for the loss of our Queen, but the day ends in joy for our Queen returns. Today we will celebrate her return!" he announced.

Suddenly the room was enveloped in cheers.

"I love you, mia Isabella," Aro whispered as he turned towards me and kissed me. "And I won't allow you to ever be taken from me again."

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed it! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible! REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! :D**

**Over and out,**

**Takutolover1**


End file.
